Essay on why Bruce Banner would be able to swallow the Tesseract
by JackB
Summary: BruceWeek2018 - Body Horror Collection - The Avengers surprise Banner whiles doing another crazy shit and understand why his sassy ass asked if he had to swallow the Tesseract, because actually it would not have been too big for him. (see Tags & Warning inside)


**Title :** Essay on why Bruce Banner would be able to swallow the Tesseract

 **Author :** JackB

 **Prompt :** Body Horror Collection

 **Warning :** Deepthroating, non sexual, like a arm in the throath, you know, basic stuff x)

 **Word :** 780

 **Resume :** The Avengers surprise Banner whiles doing another crazy shit and understand why his sassy ass asked if he had to swallow the Tesseract, because actually it would not have been too big for him.

 **Tag :** Bruce Banner, Fury, the team, Deepthroating, nothing sexual, gorish stuff, be warned, crack fic, for fun, light story don't expect much, thanks.

 **Position in Timeline :** Post-Avengers

* * *

« Where are the data ? » Fury asked to the rest of the team.

« I gave them to Banner. » Clint pointed into the physicist direction, who pulled away from his thought. « But huh after your transformation.. »

« So we lost them. » Fury concluded.

« Oh no I have them. » Bruce said nonchalantly.

« Where ? We found you naked. »

« Shit they're still on the field. »

« No, no, I have them. » He repeated whiles taping his stomach, which brings him few weird stare. « I swallowed them, best way to keep them safe if you want my point of view. »

Everybody was tired and the new made them more tired whiles at the same time relieved not to have to go back to search them.

« Can we.. Have them back ? » Fury asked.

« Yeah, yeah. » Bruce said with an annoyed voice whiles getting up. « Give me a minute. »

He isolated himself into another part of the Helicarrier just a door away from where they were debriefing. Everybody could hear him throw up and cough behind the door. Tony already planning to actually propose better sonor isolation into this ship for the next time.

It took some time, but it finally stopped when they heard a worrying 'fuck' from Bruce. Fury paced around, clearly impatient and on the edge to intervene. They could always find chemical to help Bruce throw up if it was really necessary.

But Fury didn't have the time to put his idea in action, next thing they heard was a painful whine. Fury knocked on the door.

« Is everything okay ? »

« Yeah, give me some time. »

Despite the assurance of Bruce voice, the next sounds they heard were not here to reassure them.

« Do you need help ? »

But all they could hear was a depreciative moan.

The rest of the team shared a look and all got up. Worried or curious about what was happening inside. They worked their ass out for this data and they all wanted to be sure they were safe. Without too much hesitation Fury opened the door and stopped at the entry before being pushed by the other who kind of stayed around the door, in shock.

Bruce frowned at them but still focused on his task ignoring their face and impressed, tired or dead look on their face. How great. What is he doing is kind of difficult and he would have preferred to be alone to do it. But it's not like he could tell them to go out and leave him alone. Not when half his arm his showed inside his throat.

« What the fuck are you doing ? »

Bruce shrug as much he could and pushed his arm more profoundly with his other one until the elbow and even more passed his mouth.

The movement is odd and unnatural but possible since Bruce dislocked his own shoulder to allow the whole thing to happen. They can see the relief of his arm on his throat.

It's Tony who managed to smooth the absurd ambiance.

« You must be the king of deepthroating. » He said, getting an annoyed thumb up from Bruce which made the group giggle while Steve muttered an exhausted 'oh my God'.

« How many arms you can fit ? » Barton added.

« That's why you asked if you had to swallow the Tesseract. » Natasha continued.

« He did that ? » Tony asked. She nodded.

« It wouldn't have been difficult considering the present situation. »

All laughed. The situation was so absurd and crazy to not to, they got a groan from Bruce who signed something with his free hand after he kicked the wall to catch their attention.

« What did he say ? » Thor asked.

« He wants you to shut up he can't focus. » Said Fury who kept his calm the wholes time.

Finally, after two more minutes of struggles Bruce pulled out his arm a little quickly which kind of impressed everybody. His hand emerged with a weird sound and he coughed. Then he opened his palm to show up the key containing the data. His whole arm was covered in fluid and a bit of blood.

« You do that often or something ? Because it seemed easy. »

« I did it enough time for it to become easy. » Bruce simply offered with a shrug. « As I said, best way to keep information safe. »

« Oh my God. » Steve mutter again.

 **End.**


End file.
